


winter

by carpha



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee date (but without coffee), i will singlehandedly man this entire ship if need be, indeterminate time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpha/pseuds/carpha
Summary: Local teens go on a coffee date in the middle of winter even though neither of them like coffee. What Happens Next Will Warm Your Heart**this statement not approved by the FDA or any other governmental organization





	winter

Rouga pulled up his scarf a bit further to cover his mouth. Why had he agreed to this? It was cold and he was miserable and he didn’t even  _ like _ coffee or sweets so why was he there at a local cafe, freezing his ass off?

 

He grumbled a bit, pulling out his phone to check the time. 1:00 PM. An hour after their agreed meet-up time. Not that he expected any better from  _ him _ of all people, but. Still.

 

He moved to put his phone up, but before he could, two feet kicked up onto the table, almost knocking it out of his hand.

 

His free hand curled up into a fist and he angrily turned to face the perpetrator and-

 

Oh.

 

Davide was sitting there, cocky grin on his face, legs up on the table, and  _ still wearing his normal outfit  _ even though it was cold enough to snow.

 

“What the fuck are you doing, you dumbass? Are you _ trying  _ to get sick?” he growled, but only got a shrug in response.

 

“Anyways,” Davide drawled, “hope you didn’t have wait too long, Aragami.” 

 

His brain short-circuited, but started up again by the sheer force of the rage coursing through his body.

 

“You absolute  _ fucker- _ ” he began. “You were the one to set the fucking time and you have the  _ nerve _ to get here an hour late? What the fuck could have held you up that long?”

 

Davide’s grin got even wider, but didn’t bother to answer.

 

Rouga opened his mouth to say another thing but decided that it was pointless and just sighed instead. “Let’s- let’s just order our drinks.”

 

“Aww, were you waiting for me to get here? How  _ sweet _ .”

 

A few minutes later, he and Davide got back to their table, tea in Rouga’s hands and hot chocolate in Davide’s.

 

They sat in silence for a bit, before Davide started to speak.

 

“Did you see my win yesterday? I fucking pulverized that kid from the class over.”

 

“The one that’s been bragging about how his new buddy was gonna help him become the top buddyfighter in school?”

 

“Yeah, that one! It was hilarious how much his expression changed when he realized he was gonna lose without doing any damage to me at all!”

 

He stared at Davide, expression blank. “Did you, by any chance, get brain damage in between then and now?”   
  


Davide slammed his hands against the table. “Why the fuck are you asking that?”

 

Rouga angrily stood up, accidentally bumping into the table with his knee. The table shook; their drinks barely staying upright. “Because, dumbass, if you already forgot, YOU DRAGGED ME TO WATCH YOU FIGHT THAT KID, EVEN THOUGH I HAD HOMEWORK TO FINISH. OF COURSE I SAW IT!”

 

Davide blinked a few times. “Well, you were gone by the time I got off the stage, so I just assumed you left.”

 

Rouga dragged a hand down his face. “I’m not  _ you.  _ I wouldn’t leave before your match was over.”

 

For once, Davide looked stunned. “Oh.”

 

Rouga picked up his drink again as he sat back down, slowly sipping the warm tea and enjoying the warmth in his hands.

 

They sat in a comfortable silence for around half an hour. Then, Davide slammed an empty paper cup down on the table as he pushed out his chair to walk away.

 

“Cya~” he waved, before tossing a small bundle on the table, disappearing as fast as he had appeared.

 

Rouga picked it up, quickly but carefully removing the wrapping paper and ribbon to find a small plush keychain of Cerberus. His eyes widened minutely, and he felt his face warm.

 

He pulled his scarf up even more, this time to hide his smile.

 

(The next day, Davide walked into school miserable, sneezing constantly. Rouga silently handed medicine to him, but did nothing else but groan internally at how stupid his boyfriend was.)

**Author's Note:**

> there is Literally No Content At All of this ship and its Blasphemy so i will singlehandedly Make this ship a goddamn thing if i have to


End file.
